1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to Internet-based communication systems, and more particularly to text-based Internet communication systems such as instant messaging and on-line chat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text-based internet communication systems such as instant messaging and chat over a data communications link have become increasingly popular due to the substantially real time nature of the communication, low cost, and simplicity of use. The instant messaging or chat (IM/Chat) client typically has a message text window in which an incoming text-based instant message (IM) can be presented to an end user. IMs that are sent by the end user through the IM/Chat client also can appear in the message text window.
IM/Chat systems work well for many communications, but there are times when clients would prefer voice communications. For example, on occasion the contents or subject matter of an IM/Chat session can give rise to a desire for voice communications. In such instances, it is usually necessary to terminate the IM/Chat session, drop the data communications link and establish a voice communications link through known methods such as a conventional telephony over the publically switched telephone network (PSTN). In such instances, the spontaneity of the conversation is lost, and details of the conversation can be forgotten. The voice communications link sometimes cannot be established, in which case all communications, both data and voice, are terminated. The extra steps necessary to establish a voice communications link will impede some from establishing such a link even when such may be necessary or desirable.
Conventional IM/Chat systems also can support the exchange of attachments. Attachments are electronic files such as images, documents or binary objects which can be attached to an IM and transmitted therewith from a sender to a recipient. Attachments can be embedded in a labeled section of an IM such that an IM client processing the IM can identify the presence of an attachment and can decode the contents of the attachment so that the attachment can be further processed by the recipient. Hence, attachments can enhance the utility of exchanging IMs and can provide a supplemental medium for communicating ideas between participants in an IM/Chat session.
Still, IM and IM attachments are not always an adequate replacement for live voice conversations between IM/Chat session participants, particularly where extensive interaction between the participants is necessary or desirable. In some instances, such conversations are necessary to explain or discuss the message text included in the IM, attached documents or audio/visual files. Moreover, a telephone sometimes is not available to the participants, or the use of a telephone requires lengthy dialing procedures which interrupts the spontaneity of the communication. Sometimes telephone access by the participants requires that at least one of the participants terminate an on-line connection to the Internet, which can disrupt the process of discussing the contents of an IM.